Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a method for manufacturing this electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus incorporating this electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic photosensitive members having a charge transport layer as a surface layer are required to be resistant to wear enough to withstand repeated use. To improve the wear resistance of the charge transport layer, researchers have been studying the structure of resins that are used as binders in the charge transport layer, polycarbonate resins in particular (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2011-26574, 5-113680, 4-149557, 6-11877, and 2005-338446)